Technical Field
The subject matter described herein relates to audio processing applications.
Description of Related Art
Many audio processing applications (e.g., speech processing algorithms) require robustness to acoustic distortion or communication channel effects. Such applications include, but are not limited to, automatic speaker identification (SID) and automatic speech recognition (ASR). Furthermore, many audio processing applications, including SID and ASR, are complex in nature and thus not suitable for portable devices.
There exist various methods for feature enhancement in automated audio applications. The most common methods, such as spectral subtraction, aim to estimate the current additive noise or reverberation components and determine appropriate multiplicative attenuation gains. Others aim to apply mappings which project features into more robust domains.